Teardrops For Him
by Ice Silverwind
Summary: Song Fic One Shot Containing IchiRuki and onesided IchiOri Rated K


_Author's Note Disclaimer: Dun own Bleach... First time w/ song fic. Go easy on me hey? But I like nice criticism too!_

* * *

Teardrops on my Guitar Taylor Swift

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

They're all surrounding him the Shinigami, his friends, even the peaceful Arrancar. Everyone likes him and he looks completely comfortable within the masses. They surround him and Kuchiki-san. He doesn't scowl when he looks at her and it's so painful to watch him smile for her.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
_

It feel's so right, seeing them together. But if it's so right, then why does my heart hurt so much? She kicks him and he dodges. He's still laughing and his face is so relaxed. I can never do this for him; can never be his happiness like she can. I wonder if she knows how lucky she is to have him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

This can't be happening. What am I feeling? I should've known that they'd be together. They were made for each other. I should be happy for them but my heart cries. I should have known the day he introduced her to us; should have known when he stormed Seireitei just for her.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
_

The crowd is dispersing. I wave to them and walk away as well but he doesn't see me. He only has eyes for her. She smiles at him and even as I close my eyes, I can see him smile. His rare _rare_ smile comes out for her. I'm envious of all she has. She's beautiful too and I want to say she deserves him and all he is. I want to say it. I can't…

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

He's not for me. I want him to be; that beautiful soul, those warm brown eyes. He turns them to Kuchiki-san now, and I feel another stab of pain and my smile fades for a moment, but I still smile because he can see me. I want him to be happy and Kuchiki-san can make him happy. I can't because I'm not her.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

It's only after I enter my home and lock my door that I collapse. I love him, love him so much I'm willing to do anything for him. Why couldn't I have him? No, I'm not worthy. I'm feeling envious of them. I shouldn't be. He's happy with her and she's happy with him so I should be happy for them. But I can't control myself; can't stop myself from curling up and crying. It's so cold and lonely without him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into._

The next time I see them, I'm smiling again. I wonder if they can tell it's not the same smile as before. They can't. All they have time for is each other. They don't have time for this broken hearted girl with the fake smile over the shattered ignorance. He looks at me, the last traces of warmth still on his face and my breathe catches. He's beautiful. I smile for him, wider than I did anyone else because I need a wider smile to hide this fresh pain.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…_

* * *

_Author's Note: So… how was it? … Okay at least? … Hopefully? I just really like this song… and it seemed to match her feelings really well._


End file.
